My New Life
by ArcAngelofRetribution
Summary: First Time writing a a fan-fiction, so I know it's not the best one ever. Anyway, this is about my character, who has never had friends since he has been home schooled, moves to Minasato on his own, where he hopes to make friends, but he also finds something he never expected: love.


I present to you, ladies and gents, my first ever fanfic. Also I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT HIBIKI!

Enjoy!

My New Life

When I see the world outside, I realize it is so much bigger than what my mother and sister told me it was like. There is nothing but nature for the last 5 miles and no electronics store in sight. With "Set Fire to the Rain" by Adele coming in through the headphones, I just gaze out into the world beyond this bus window. As far as I can recall from glancing around, there's only a few people on board.

I should introduce myself. My name is Hibiki Kazehaya, I am 15-years-old and my mother has me moving to some place called Minasoto. It's where I will start highschool at the beginning of fall, even if my IQ is 190. From the looks of things, it's very far off from the city or any technology. That sucks, I'm live around technology and now it's going to be all nature and going outside.

First, if you're wondering how a 15-year-old is starting highschool as a second-year is because my mom wants me to do highschool since I skipped elementary and middle school. The other, why my mom is placing me here, is for some reason I don't really understand. She told me she wants me to have a new start somewhere else, probably because of my parents' death. Yeah, she isn't my real mother, nor is Cynthia my older sister, but they treat me like I was their own flesh and blood. I bet the real reason she is doing this is because I stayed inside ever since the incident and never interacted with others. I guess she does mean well, I haven't really, um... spoken to anyone else besides them.

"Next stop, Minasoto." the driver announces, bringing me out of my thoughts, "If you want to get off, press the stop button."

I stand up after pressing the button, gather whatever I had brought with me and head out of the bus that drives off to who knows where after discarding me. Coughing away the dust he kicked up, I look around at my surroundings and my previous thoughts were confirmed. The area around the bus stop is mostly rice fields and forests as far as I can see. I can definitely tell that this place is an old, rural town. How I know; my cell phone has been "No Signal" since the last mile getting here. Taking out the map of the area I printed out, I head off in the direction to the house.

The house, after finding it in only 10 minutes, seemed liked the typical house. A two story building made out of bricks and cement. The roof is a bright red, while the chimney is a dark shade of crimson. The outer layer of the house had been painted white as snow while the windows were painted a light shade of black. I asked my mom for this color scheme, even though she protested a little. I'm just thankful it was built away from the public. It's preferable to me that I was by myself.

"Rumble"

A noise comes from my bottomless pit of a stomach telling me that it wants food. I won't argue with it this time, because the last time I had anything to eat was back in the city. This gives me an excuse to at least to go into town. Sis always says she has a fun time going out, so maybe it won't be as bad as I think it will be.

...

_God I hate this_. I take back what I said earlier. Walking out into public didn't seem that bad of an idea, but having almost everyone stare messes with my nerves. Mom told me the town was full of people called beastmen. I've never seen one in person, but from what she told me, they are really kind people. But that doesn't matter right now, I feel like I'm going to puke.

It is my own fault though. It's the middle of summer and I wearing a black and white hoodie that covers the white and gray striped shirt (which was two sizes too big for me) and my somewhat tan skin with a blood colored scarf around my neck. Faded black skinny jeans along with neutral gray sneakers cover my bottom half. The top of me is adorned with the cat-ear headphones sitting on my spiky, raven hair with the red cord attached to the portable player hooked on to my left sleeve.

What I think really makes me seem odd is my crimson colored eyes. When my mother and sister adopted me, they asked me if these were contacts, but they're not, I mean it. I was born this way; the doctors were at loss as to why my eyes were this color.

Anyway, after struggling to find someplace to eat, I give up and rest on a stone bench in the park area. I pull the hood over my head to cover my eyes from everyone who was around. This is a reason why I rarely or never ever want to willingly go outside. I get too nervous or scared of other people because I'm afraid they'll be frightened by my eyes, so I always shy away from anything public. Maybe it would be better to go back and hide from the world.

_No wait, I promised mom I would try to make friends, so I can't act depressed about something this dumb. _Yeah, like my sister says "Just keep looking up!".

While I mentally pep talk myself, I see a soccer ball fly and land in on the branch above me. (_Whoa. Her advice works_). Then it falls on to my lap...in time for me to see a someone running towards me. The "someone" coming towards me causes me to stare. He's a husky beastmen wearing a loose-fitting black tank top, worn out blue jeans, a couple of dog tags around his neck, tennis shoes, and an armband on each of his arms with the right one on his upper arm. But what makes me stare is his eyes; their sharp and have a beautiful shade of gold in them. Before I knew it, he was right in front of me.

"Sorry about that, one of my friends sucks at kicking a soccer ball." the husky looked apologetic as if I was bothered about this. "I-It's alright." stammering out that reply I hand him the ball back while avoiding his gaze.

"Hmm. Haven't seen you before."

"I j-just moved h-here." God, I really have been out of contact with people, I can't even say a simple sentence without feeling like blah. I look back and see him smirking at my reddened face. "Is that right? Well, I guess I should say welcome then," he holds out one of his hands, "Kouya Aotsuki". I shakily extend my hand and grasp his, "Hibiki Kazehaya".

"Isn't it a little hot for a scarf?"

"Hehehe...the heat doesn't really bother me." I smiled at him. My face now back to its normal color.

"Wow. Someone from the city, NOT bothered by this heat. Impressive." he chuckles and smiles back at me.

I can't believe it! I'm having a conversation with a person; an actual person! Okay, keep calm. It's going good so don't blow it, wait a minute: "How did you know I was from the city?"

"Oh simple. No one here dresses like you do. Not like that's a problem."

"Yeah, so I've noticed."

Before he could say anything back, we hear shouting coming from where he was before.

"Kouya! Did you find the ball!?"

"Yeah! Hold on!" Kouya shouted back. "Sorry, I got to go." as he turns to leave-

"Wait!" he stops and looks back at me, "Are we...friends Kouya?" I ask, hopeful. Please be true.

I minute of silence passes by agonizingly, until I feel a hand on my head. I look up to see him smiling at me, "Sure. We're friends Hibiki." He waves to me before going back to where he came from.

...Friends. Friends. That one, simple word has given me the most wonderful feeling I've ever felt in a long time. I did it, I made a friend. I MADE MY FIRST FRIEND! Awesome!

Mom and big sis are going to hear about this whenever I see them next time. Leaving the park with a really great attitude, I suddenly remember why I was outside in the first place-

"...I'm still hungry."


End file.
